Horror At Camp Bootleg
by MMandLBfan
Summary: what happens when there is a beast at camp bootleg? its called Horror At Camp Bootleg


this has nothing to do with 1984 i just couldn't find a category so enjoy

Horror At Camp Bootleg

Hi my name is Tommy and this is the story of when I went to Camp Bootleg. It was a bright and sunny morning in 1984 and the school bus was outside honking its horn and I was struggling to find my canteen for my trip. I couldn't find it anywhere so my mom gave me my little sisters sippy cup and boy was that filled with embarrassment. I climbed into the bus and walked toward the back but not without getting tripped a few times and sat beside my best friend Jack. My teacher gets up and says "Okay class

remember to be on your best behavior or you'll get detention when we get back in a week". But she always says that but she just doesn't have the heart to actually do it and I don't know why all the kids in my school are a bunch of wild out of control bullies. I'll tell you one thing if I was a teacher I would send anyone who misbehaved to detention. It's not like these are poor innocent children there was a kid that went to are school who spent 4 hours a day trapped in his locker and no one helped. Anyway So we've been driving for an hour or so and we finally arrived and to be honest we expected more but this place was complete trash. Each cabin had at least five holes in them and a kid named Andy found a snake in his bed and there wasn't even enough beds for everyone. So some kids had to sleep in one bed with there feet in each others faces. I was lucky enough to get to a top bunk and push a kid off of it to get it so I got the bunk and Jack got the bottom bunk I never thought I could be so lucky. The first night was the hardest cause I'm pretty sure my mattress was filled with pebbles so my back was killing me. When I woke up I was in a lot of pain and could hardly walk then I fell off my bunk bed and it fixed my back. I don't know how but I felt better then I did when I got here and boy am I glad because we have to walk a mile to get to the well which had bugs in the water. One of the kids saw a bunch of tree's snapped and knocked over and it looked like a very big path we started to walk through the path but are teachers called us back. Which stunk because it was the most exciting thing that I've seen all this trip but everyone else lost interest but me and Jack so we came up with the idea to follow the big trail. When it was getting dark and everyone was building a fire so me and Jack snuck off to follow the trail.

Me and Jack were walking to the well where the trail is and when we got there we noticed some big foot prints but me and Jack thought someone just made them to prank someone. We start walking down the path and about a mile in we still see the foot prints and we begin to think they are real I mean what kid would make all these foot prints a mile down the path it doesn't make sense. We keep walking down the path and walking and walking when we were about 4 miles in we see this big cave and the foot prints go inside it me and Jack start getting scared and are flash lights start getting dem but that wouldn't stop us so we go inside at first we don't see anything but as we get further into the cave we see this giant, scary, hairy beast. Me and Jack were trying not to scream but I could see Jack about ready to lose it so put my hand over his mouth but then we realized it was sleeping. So me and Jack started to back away and as we were backing up I stepped on a bone on the ground and it snapped and woke the beast it started to stand with its head almost at the ceiling. Me and Jack ran for the exit it tried to grab us but we were just able to dodge it. Me and Jack make it outside of the cave and ran as fast as we could but that thing was catching up with us so we dart into the woods to make it harder for it to run but it just knocked the tree's down like bowling pins. We kept running then we found a road and some bikes so me and Jack get on the bikes and just start peddling as fast as we could and we start seeing the cabins in the distance but the beast was right behind us. We start getting warn out it catches up and hits us and are bikes through the air and we land in bushes. The beast ran up to the bushes but he didn't see anything so it started to look around but it still didn't see us so me and Jack just stood still and waited it out. We sat there for at least a half hour and then it left we waited for another five minutes just in case. When we got out we went running to the camp when we got their there were a bunch of cop cars and my teachers were getting asked questions when we went to ask are teachers what was going on they said "Oh thank God you're okay where were you guys at"? So it turned out since we were gone for like four hours the teachers got worried and called the cops and they sent us home. Because of that me and Jack couldn't investigate anymore and no one believed us about the beast. A couple weeks later some kids knocked on my door saying they went to camp bootleg last week and they saw a giant hairy creature walking through a bunch of knocked over trees. I was kinda shocked but I wasn't really surprised other kids got curious. So I said hang on a minute we'll discuss this in my tree house I just gotta make a phone call. I call Jack and told him what was going on and told him to get over here ASAP. About 10 minutes later Jack arrived and we went into the tree house to talk to the other kids. The kids name are Hairy and Robert They told us there story and it was really similar to ours. We wasn't sure what to do should we call the cops or investigate for ourselves we all decided to investigate for ourselves because we knew no one would believe us. We kept trying to come up with a plan on getting to camp bootleg and then Hairy said you know since the cops went to camp bootleg there was a health violation. So they have to fix up Camp Bootleg we could volunteer so we can investigate. I tell my mom I want to volunteer and she was really happy and excited and I was to but I lost all my excitement when she said "this is so great I'll do it with you this is gonna be so fun!". I thought in my head well this is gonna change things I went back to the tree house and told the guys that my mom was gonna volunteer too, what are we gonna do? You may have to stay at the camp while we investigate to distract your mom. No I'll find another way I want to be able to investigate with you guys. Do you guys know anyone else who could volunteer and distract her? Hmm me and my sister are pretty good friends she may help us Robert said. That sounds good ask her if she does we'll all meet up here tomorrow after school sound good? They all said yes so the next day after school me and Jack were waiting in the tree house for about 15 minutes and then they arrive and Robert brought his sister to be honest I didn't expect her to be older then us but I think she was probably about 14 and we are all 12 but she was very nice and agreed to help us. The next day me and my mom drove to Camp Bootleg. When we got their, there was about 15 people who volunteered and I look around for my friends I see them kind far away. I walk to them and ask if they're ready to investigate they all say yes. I ask Robert if his sister Sarah is ready to distract my mom he said yes. So we head out to the woods and follow the path to the cave. when we got their we saw wood over the entrance. We didn't know what to do so we were about to leave but then Hairy pulled a hatchet from his backpack and started hitting the wood After a couple minutes of hitting the wood it looked weak enough to break. Robert kicked through the wood his leg went through and it got stuck. We heard a growl from inside the cave and then we heard footsteps getting louder and louder. Robert started to panic cause his foot was still stuck inside the cave. We were pulling him but he would not get unstuck then all of the sudden the wood just shattered and it got Roberts foot free and the beast was standing right over us. It must have been sleeping and the hatchet or the kick woke it up but all I knew is we needed to run we were about ready to run but then we realized it didn't see us i mean the thing was so tall it didn't realize we were their so we just kept quite and didn't move after about 30 seconds witch felt like an hour it went into the woods so we took the time we had to explore the cave what we found was a bunch of security cameras in the corner of the cave and a back door not a cave door a normal door it didn't make any sense.


End file.
